Alternate eyes
by Hypnotunez
Summary: Fleshies, none of the Autobots could understand them, odd looking, small, fragile, they couldn't understand. But, Primus wants to. So why not let the Cybertronians on Earth find out? AU
1. Running with explosives sucks

New story

Alternate eyes

Run, run, run, RUN!

That's what Smokescreen was currently doing, running, not in fear or excitement, no he needed to run. Well...because he had a ticking time bomb in his hands...at least that's what Fowler had explained it as, but Fowler was...Fowler and Smokescreen didn't quite believe the short tempered man. Of course it didn't stop him from running, no, it made him run faster than he already was.

Confused?

Let's start it with a quick explanation.

888888888888888888888

"PRIME!"

It had been a quiet day, boring, but quiet. There had been no Decepticon activity, the energon mines hadn't popped up on the screen and Bulkhead hadn't broken anything, yet. Overall, peaceful and happy,That was until Agent William Fowler walked through the doors, stormed really. His suit the only promising item on the shelf today, he had his fleshy hands curled into fists, his fleshy face pulled into a snarl, he had his fleshy...voice? Screaming at the prime and he had his fleshy veins popping out of his head. Humans were fleshy.

Prime turned slowly to the Agent, his cool blue optics boring into the Agent as if they knew the universes secrets and more. The Prime didn't even vent in an irritated huff as he faced the angry human.

"Yes, Agent Fowler?" He asked calmly, his voice still baritone and steady.

The agent just became upset even more.

"How they hell, do you remain calm, when one of your damned science projects decides to hit the earth and start a GOD DAMN TIMER!?" He screamed, voice causing a few around them to flinch, slightly.

"A bomb? We weren't aware of anything dangerous entering the Earths atmosphere, if we weren't alerted to it, it must not be a threat to anyone."

"I don't care if it shoots rainbows and unicorns for all I care, just go get it!" Was the reply Optimus got.

He sighed.

Slowly he turned round to his team, all prepped and ready to go, after all, soldiers weren't trained to sit still. He took respectful glances to them all, each bearing the same determined fire and loyal compassion. He turned his helm to Ratchet and nodded his helm.

The groundbridge started.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

888888888888888888888

They had found the bomb.

They thought it was a bomb, at first.

Until Wheeljack had decided to tamper with it.

That's why Smokescreen was currently running for his life, he had about a human minute left.

Run, run, run.

Running through the trees and foliage, the rookie couldn't stop that was until, he came to a clearing, right where he started. Where the battle was. He'd gone round in fragging circles!

Smokescreen looked down.

Just in time for the bomb to go off.

BOOM!

888888888888888888888

"Guys, I found something!" Mikos voice rang out, they had been searching for the lost team, minus Ratchet, they had gone missing for about an hour now and they were getting worried.

"What is it Miko?" Ratchets gravely voice rang out.

...

"People."

"What?!"

"They kinda look like the team."

"How?"

"Well, humans don't usually have armor on, painted armor. And human hair isn't usually blue and pink, and...people don't carry round huge ass swords."

"Holy frag!"

**Hello! This is just the prologue, but I need to ask you all for ideas and which point of view you would like me to start in. Also, if anyone wants pairings ;), I can do that.**

**thanks a lot! Bye bye!**


	2. Screaming

"It's definitely them" Ratchet stated roughly, his light blue optics wandering over the seven now fleshy bodies on the medical bay berth. After the kids had found them on the battlefield, slumped over or sprawled out on the dusty, hard ground, they had dragged them over to Ratchet. Ratchet had merely sighed deeply after his shocked silence before easily picking each body up. That caused an annoyed groan from the kids, they didn't see his smug smirk as he entered the colorful portal.

Currently the kids were stood over where all the Autobots were, analyzing them proved that they were in fact the Autobots they knew and loved, the only thing that had changed was the fact that their outer shells, internal organs and spark were now fleshy. They still had their biological similarities, like being both male and female, Optimus was going to have fun with that later on, explaining to the kids would be, humorous for the others. Arcee wouldn't,Bumblebee was just too innocent for his own good, Bulkhead would faint before he even started his sentence, Ultra Magnus would scar them, Wheeljack would confuse them and Smokescreen would….well, it's Smokescreen.

Looking over them, they noticed that each 'bot held similarities to their metal counterpart.

Optimus had a light tan skin, with dark brown hair that was short cut and stuck up in an unruly fashion yet continued to keep to its army style. He had a very strong figure, with thick arms and strong legs. He was around six foot two. He wore a blue and white checkered shirt with a deep red material jacket, blue denim jeans with thick, strong leather brown boots. A gold Autobot necklace hung around his neck with a thin brown string.

His weapons included a gun grey pistol and rifle with light blue highlights and the star saber which had transformed into a army knife, it still held the gold and blue detailing. He looked around eighteen. They had found him hanging from a tree, his boxers strapped to a branch, that would hurt in the morning.

Ultra Magnus had a light skin tone of English origin, cole black army cropped hair and a strong, lean build, he looked like the perfect soldier, he was about the same size as Optimus, if a bit wore a dark blue v-neck shirt that came down to his hips and a long red jacket with grey highlights and black denim jeans and black army boots covered his strong legs. In place with his left hand was instead a synthetic robot hand with electronic waterproof wires that ran over the top of his hand. His weapons included a classic wood engraved shotgun and a long pocket knife that attached to the back of his belt. His Autobot symbol was on the back of his jacket in grey. The kids guessed that he was the same age as Optimus, he had been laid next to a tree, his arms wrapped around it.

Arcee had a darker tan skin and an American Asian facial structure. She had cole black hair with pink and blue highlights on the tips of her hair, it stood out in a floppy/spiky style stretching upwards and then drooping downwards. She had a lanky build, yet still being the smaller of the lot, around about five foot seven with an agile and cat like structure. She wore a dark grey shirt with a blue leather jacket that only covered her chest and half of her stomach. Ripped light shorts and black tights covered her legs and medium height heels covered her feet. She looked around seventeen. Her Autobot symbol was on a chain bracelet on her left wrist. Her weapons included two semi length daggers and a light grey sniper had found her wrapped around Wheeljack, her foot wrapped around his neck and his hand pushing against her feet. It took a while to get her as she moved, a lot in her sleep.

Speaking of Wheeljack, he had a darker tan tone of almost Australian origin, he had cole black hair with silver highlights that was messy and ragged and a thick stubble across his chin. He had a strong burly build, he was around five foot eight. He wore a white jacket with red highlights, it was pinned up at the elbows and a green t-shirt. He had dark grey/green shorts with muddy white and green trainers. Around his forehead were a pair of thick, black sunglasses. He looked around about the same age as Arcee. He had his two katanas strapped to his back and a small pistol with an Autobot symbol on the left hand side.

Bulkhead had a dark skin tone and he looked less, round and more butch. He looked of African origin and a very muscular build. He had short wiry black hair that only reached to the back of his head and a black beard that looked like metal shavings. He wore an army camp t-shirt with a grey material jacket and thick black shorts that reached to his knees with Green army boots.

He was around six foot. His weapons included a wooden bat in replacement for his wrecking ball and a long rifle that would rest upon his shoulder when used. His Autobot symbol rested upon his pair of fingerless black gloves. He looked around nineteen. He had been found sprawled across the ground, snoring peacefully.

Bumblebee had a thin lanky build and looked like he came from Canada instead of the others. His light brown hair had yellow highlights, it was short and shot forwards in a messy style. He wore a checkered black and yellow shirt with black denim jeans. He wore black and yellow trainers. He was about five foot eight and looked around fifteen. He had an Rc car strapped to the side of his belt and the remote control on the other side. His Autobot symbols were on the outside of his trainers in a light grey. His weapons included his dual pistols with bright yellow highlights and armored gloves. He was found underneath Smokescreen, his right hand pinky up his nose.

Smokescreen was the same as bumblebee, thin and lanky, looked like he came from North America. He had silvery white hair with dark blue and orange highlights that drooped over his forehead. He wore a dark red and orange t-shirt with a blue jacket. Dark blue shorts that reached to his knees and sharp blue football boots. He was about the same size as Bumblebee and looked a few months older than him. He had his small pistol with blue highlights and a small pen knife. His Autobot symbol was on a necklace like Optimus'.

"So, Hatchet-" ratchet glared at the girl "-Ratchet, when are they supposed to wake up?" Miko asked, leaning against the med bay rails, she was getting bored fast and wanted to see their reactions.

"Miko! This isn't just the case of somebot being knocked into stasis, they have literally transformed into a different species, let alone a different material!" The medic exclaimed, his optics glared at the girl, his servos spread open exasperated.

"But,

Ratchet" She whined, shoulders slumping and her hands falling down to her sides, her lips turning to a pout.

"Miko, this isn't a game or a one time thing, the Autobots, the Giant scrap making robots are, humans!" Jack calmly interrupted her, Raf nodded in agreement, his light brown eyes drifting over to his partner in crime.

"But think about it guys, we can teach them about Earth, we can get them to talk to other humans, eat candy floss, go to a theme park, we can get them to go to school!" She replied, voice getting higher with each passing second.

"Miko! We don't know what could happen, there could be something wrong with them, they might not be able to survive if they become sick, they could die if they even get a cold!"'Raf interrupted her again, his voice piping up from behind Jack.

Seven groans interrupted them.

Slowly, each Autobot propped themselves up, their new limbs unstable and shaking slightly. Optimus groaned, his head held in his hand, looking at each of them, everyone but Bumblebee and Arcee had the same bright electric blue eyes, Bumblebees optics were large and almost a white blue. Arcees were the same lavender. As each Autobot looked up, their eyes met.

AHHH!

The reaction was simultaneous, Optimus flinched and fell of the lowered berth, 'Magnus jumped up, before falling over again, Bulkhead…screamed, smokescreen and Bumblebee looked at each other, screamed and then banged their heads into each other and Wheeljack and Arcee jumped up and punched each other, both falling back, flat on their faces.

Ratchet just stared at them in an amused horror, his jaw agape, the kids looked on in confused shock, minus Miko who was rolling on the floor laughing her gut off.

Ratchet picked up a squirming Optimus before raising his voice towards the screaming lot.

"Arcee, Wheeljack! Stop trying to choke each other to death! Bumblebee, Smokescreen for Primus' sake, stop kicking each other and sit up! Ultra Magnus, get a hold of yourself and for frags sake BULKHEAD STOP SCREAMING!" That got their attention, they all froze, eyes glancing to him and looking up, Optimus froze in his servo and looked up to him, his eyes wide like a sparklings, Arcee and Wheeljack mid strangle, Ultra Magnus' and Bulkheads mouths open in a silent scream and Smokescreen and Bumblebee looked up, frozen mid hair pulling.

"Ratchet, old friend, why are you so big?" Optimus' innocent tone interrupted the shocked silence. Ratchet simply looked down to him and smirked before looking back to them

"Look at your ahem, servos.."

"Oh."

"AHHHH!"

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Bumblebee, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!"

"Sorry, Ratchet, but if you haven't noticed, were fraggin' humans, no offense kids!" Bumblebee yelled back.

Silence, everyone froze, their eyes Locking on him, their mouths dropped.

"What? What?! Is something on my fa-" bumblebees eyes widened in pure joy.

"I can speak! Ratchet, I can speak! Optimus, I can speak! Arcee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, I can speeeeaaaak!" He screamed, jumping up like a little kid, a huge grin plastered on his face. He looked to Raf, jumped of the med berth, ignoring the protests from ratchet, Ran up the stairs, picked Raf up In his arms and twirled round in a circle, laughing in pure unrivaled joy. They all smiled gently at his childish actions.

"And look, Raf, I can hug you and touch you and talk to you and You can hear my voice!" He laughed, shaking the laughing boy up and down.

"Yes, Bee' I can hear that! I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder to put him down.

As the others inspected their bodies, they noticed something new to them that no one on Cybertron had, accents. Shocked to find this, each Cybertronian started using their voice as much as possible, over pronouncing words or yelling them, even if it were out of character for them. Optimus had a true North American accent like Smokescreen while Bumblebee had more of a Canadian accent. Wheeljacks accent was Australian, true to his looks, although it had a faint mix of American in there as well. Ultra Magnus found he had a sharp Scottish accent and he quite enjoyed it as it made him quite intimidating…okay, more intimidating. Arcee sounded more like Miko, but she only a tad more of an American accent.

This was where they were now.

"cyyberrtrroonnn" Bumblebee drawled out, over pronouncing the syllables, his lips moving over dramatically as he spoke the word, The kids laughed at the looks he pulled. Smiling slightly, the Prime glanced to all of his newly fleshy companions, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were busy punching each other's defenses and blocks, testing their limits for any battles to come. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were sat on the couch entertaining the kids with their new accents and Arcee sat to the side with Jack talking about…whatever they talk about. Ultra Magnus was stood next to him, he didn't quite know how to react, so he just stayed with Optimus, too bad Optimus was in the same boat. It was fun though the Prime thought, it was also interesting to be in an organic body, not like in the 80s, he shivered at that.

Just as the prime decided to relax a sudden problem emerged in his head, all of the team were teenagers, they would have to go to school. Oh no. That wouldn't be good, his army trained team, in school. Sitting up from his comfy spot on the floor he cleared his voice, catching each persons attention " we may have a problem, Autobots. Almost all of us are the age of adolescence and that, seen as we are humans at this time, we have to abide by human customs and by that I mean we-" he was cut of with a strangled " NO!" From Arcee, shocked by her reaction, as was everyone else, really, he raised a finger to speak again, he was cut off, again, "No, I am not going to a human school, eat human food and live in a Human housing module! I hated Cybertronian school as a Cybertronian, and I'm not going to go back there ever again!"

"But Arc-"

"No!"

"It'll be f-"

"No."

…...

"Pleeeaaaasssee"

…..

"Fine, but only for Bee'."

Yup, this was going to be interesting.

**AN: sorry it rook so long, school is annoying, no matter how good for you. Surprisingly I wrote most of this on Mother's Day at both of my grandparents houses! How did your Mother's Day go? What did you give your mother? Tell me, I'd love to hear...uh...read. Thanks for reading again, I'll try to update quicker, but no promises.**

**also, some might think that I write a lot of Arcee parts, but it's only because it's interesting to write her comical reactions because she's such a straight a rmy taught femme, also with Ultra Magnus, but with less emotion. My favorites are Ratchet(my little medic!) Optimus, Bumblebee(boastful fact here, I've sat in one of the cars from the movie, with barricade Optimus and Ironhide) Wheeljack and Arcee because of how interesting characters they are to write about.**

**I tend to write less Bulkhead parts because I actual find it hard to write him no I don't know why. I don't write a lot of Ultra Magnus just because he's a dick and needs to stop being so high and mighty, he ain't no Prime! I also find Smokescreen enjoyable to write.**


	3. Food, garbage and beds

**AN: I kinda left this story to waste didn't I. I have a reason for that, I wrote the entire story, over seventy thousand words, full of humour and story. Word deleted it. Fucking MICROSOFT CAN SUCK MY PROVERBIAL DICK.**

**Anyways, I have restarted this story with a new plot line. I need pairings, because I'd like some romance and I am free to any type of pairing, no types of restrictions which also means that I don't appreciate any homophobic or crude comments, as someone who can appreciate a woman as much as a man I do not condone any type of discriminative slurs. Thank you.**

**Also, any suggestions are free to your own content, don't be afraid to review as I appreciate everything I get and I write purely to entertain you all. I gain nothing out of this but the enjoyment of entertaining those. That also means that I don't own transformers hasbro does, and will remain that way until I say so.**

**Thank you, and here you go.**

* * *

Fowler stood behind the railing of the overhang, hands firmly on the rail to keep himself stable because he didn't know, just did not know a thing anymore.

"The hell…" He murmured eyes staring blankly at the display before him.

Said display had happened quite recently. Food, human food.

Bumblebee sat on the floor below the agent, a quite innocent look upon his face as he shoved another gooey handful of peanut butter into his face. Miko had thought it would be funny to at least manage to give the nutty substance to one of them, most of them had immediately backed away either from the thought of food or just that…face she had whenever she was trying to do something mischievous. Bumblebee unfortunately had been innocent enough to take the offer.

At first he had panicked when he struggled to get it out of his mouth and down his gullet by overly trying to remove it from the top of his mouth, repeatedly licking his lips. Now he just sat with a deadpan look on his face, accepting his fate and just eating the entire jar.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead sat idly on the seat behind him, their entire focus enraptured in the tub of ice cream Raf had brought out of the miniature freezer they had at the back of the base. Huge spoons in their grip they forcibly removed the cold desert from its white plastic tub and shovelled it into their open mouths.

A sudden rush for the water machine grabbed his attention. Optimus had once again rushed for the machine only to drink out of it without even bothering to use the cups next to it (though he doubted the prime knew what a cup was)

"For whatever godly being you worship's sake, Prime stop eating the peppers!" The agent grouched at him.

The prime looked up with large innocent blue orbs and through a water and pepper filled mouth mumbled "I can't, they keep challenging me" and with the that he stuck another in his mouth while Magnus and Smokescreen idly stood by with confused looks on their faces. Smokescreen slowly raised his chip packet and ate them as he watched, which in turn caused Magnus to look at him with a 'seriously?' Look.

He finished eating what he had in his mouth "what…you want some?"

Sudden rapid sets of footsteps from below caused Fowler to turn again.

Arcee ran rapidly from the hallway as if her life depended on it screaming in some language that the agent couldn't make heads or tails out of, possibly cybertronian he thought to himself. A wild Miko seemed to be rapidly catching up with a bowl of something in both of her hands and a silver spoon bouncing in the bowl. In one quick move, the teen had tackled the woman to the ground and was desperately trying to put something in the struggling femmes mouth.

"Eat….the fragging….OATMEAL!" Miko screamed as she forced the spoon of oatmeal near Arcee.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR OAT MEAL!" She desperately screamed back.

"EAT IT!" The teen screamed back as she got the best of her and shoved the spoon inside the screaming warriors mouth.

…."hey….this isn't half bad…" There was the sudden sound as something gloopy was thrown on said femme in response.

Arcee pushed Miko off of her, sat up and just stared at her. A rogue piece of oatmeal slid down a piece of hair and landed with a slop onto the floor. Arcee just stared and Miko, being the smart cookie she was stood up and backed away…slowly.

"She can only see things when they move Miko!" Jack called unhelpfully from above next to the agent.

"I get that! I get that reference" the far away voice of Magnus echoed behind him as Fowler watched the young teen bolt down the hallway with a wild arcee careering towards her at a fast pace.

The agent just…couldn't. He straightened his suit and tie, coughed, walked into the elevator and left. William Fowler, just couldn't.

* * *

After the mayhem had calmed down Ratchet called all the humans and new humans to his area of the base, he could feel a processor ache coming on from all of the chaos that had happened around, things had been broken (the water dispenser and somehow the oven though they did question as to how ice cream had blown it up, not even Wheeljack knew) oatmeal had been spilled ( Arcee was still covered head to toe in the stuff which had now dried to her like glue) and Optimus had thrown up from eating too many peppers. Oh and they were out of peanut butter.

He turned to them all as he turned off the computers. "Now obviously I cannot care for you all as I must tend to the base and the larger things that you cannot do anymore due to your…condition. So you all must split up to with the children, who ironically will now be your guardians." He said looking at all of them.

"Obviously Bulkhead should go with Miko, Bumblebee with Raf and Arcee with Jack, however the rest of you must decide who to go with." He continued.

"I'll take Raf!" Smokescreen immediately perked up, the thought of spending time with Bulkhead's frustration with him terrified him and he wasn't sure if Arcee wanted to kill him or hurt him.

"If Miko is spending time with Bulkhead then I will keep the sanity at the household of which she abodes in" Magnus piped up, he would think even Optimus had a hard time with the troublesome pair and thought that him being a commanding officer to the wrecker previously, that he might have some leverage over him.

"Well I'll take the Darby household, Raf's team has the green one and I don't exactly think I could live with full force Miko, no offence." Wheeljack huffed with a smirk as he glanced at said teen.

"I too will go live with the Darby residential, if that may be." Optimus said, taking into account the already stable authority of Magnus and Bumblebee.

With all that settled, they finally we're all sent through the groundbridge.

* * *

(Please note the author lives in the uk, fans are portable and boilers are our life source. And has no experience with over twenty degrees)

June Darby sat on her red couch in her living room with the fan against her feet, it was an especially hot and sticky night in Jasper Nevada and June had been working all day at the hospital of which their fans had broken down so they all had to resort to having ice packs dotted around the place so that no nurses or doctors fainted from heatstroke. She clasped a coffee in her hands and despite being hot and sticky, she knew that she needed the buzz. She swore she was getting more bags under her eyes each day.

Her house was modest, not enough to be considered a rich woman's house, but decent enough to show that she had some amount of money. To the right there was the living room with red couches, a television that sometimes lost all colour but green, an oak coffee table and a small bookshelf full of fantasy and fiction. Next to that there was the dining table which held six matching chairs to go and in front of that was a small kitchen with blue counters with white tops, a chrome fridge freezer, a matching oven and a coffee machine to the side. In the far left there was the stairs to upstairs and a small door underneath the stairs which held a small storage room full of cobwebs and shoes.

Next to the stairs there was a wall with a door off centre to the right which gave access to the garage where Jack kept his bike and Arcee and June kept her old beat up car.

She sighed, putting her coffee cup to her lips and took in the scent of the coffee, feeling the condensation gather on the tip of her nose before putting the drink to her lips and sipping quietly. All she heard was the clock in the kitchen and outside wildlife.

That was before she heard the distinct sound of the groundbridge in the garage. Odd she thought, Jack usually came home just before curfew as he tried to spend as much time at the base. What was even odder is that she heard more than his and Arcee's voice and she doubted that her garage was a 60s British telephone box. Although she wasn't sure by now after Jack came home with a bag that ratchet had designed which managed to fit a whole floor lamp and plant pot in it and still had room for much more.

Setting her cup on the coffee table in front of her with a soft clunk, she stood up quietly and walked towards the door to her garage when Jack walked through and suspiciously closed the door behind him quickly. He smiled sheepishly and she raised a eyebrow at him.

"Mom!" He chuckled nervously in greeting.

"Jack?" She replied.

"Look, I'm not hiding something I swear! I just have to explain something to you befo-"

CRASH!

June heard the distinct sound of tools falling over and the rumble of the bin lid hitting the ground as well as muffled cybertronian swears. With that, she walked past him and opened the door.

To see an oatmeal drenched woman desperately trying to hold up the tool shelving unit on her own while one man lay with his legs tangled in jacks bike and another man struggled to get out of the bin he had fallen into. When he finally got out he seemed to notice her and froze, so did the others. In an instant she had three very bright blue eyes looking at her with a blank surprise cast over all three of them.

Jack almost fell in behind her trying to explain the situation "look, we can explain!"

She turned around to face him "Explain? As to why you have three strangers currently destroying the garage, eating out of the trash and failing to steal your bike?"

He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously "well, yes? Look okay it's simple that's Arcee, Optimus and Wheeljack."

June guffawed "I hate to break it to you Jack but those are humans! And those thee are – "

"Um, June…a uh little help?" A female voice that distinctly sounded like Arcee interrupted her, she turned to see the woman looking at her helplessly. The male who had made out with the he trash noticed her predicament and went her help her out the shelves back against the wall. The other man finally snapped out of his private staring contest and stood up and put the bike back against the wall.

June's mouth fell agape "so…that's….and that's really….oh my god."

Jack just nodded to her unfinished questions.

It took June a whole minute that the previously robotic humans were staring at her waiting for some sort of response or command.

"Oh, uh come on in." She gestured towards the door and moved to go though it still confused and slightly in shock. The Autobots turned and followed her with Jack leading the trio inside.

When the Autobots stepped into the house they seemed to pause to take it all in.

"I did not expect it to be this…welcoming" Optimus murmured over his breath and June barely even heard it.

"What did you expect it to be like jack's old job's interior?" She replied with humour lacing her voice.

All three of them replied in sync "yes – pretty much - kinda."

That spoke volumes of their knowledge of human houses.

She then noticed the state they were truly in and her mother mode turned on.

"Optimus, you are absolutely filthy! Go and get all that trash off of you, Jack go find Optimus clothes! Wheeljack too! And Arcee! That oatmeal is making a mess all over my floor, not to mention the fact that you'll never get it out of your clothes or hair! Come with me now!"

And with that things set in motion. Jack called both men to his bedroom to find clothes and to clean trash ridden Optimus who was polite enough to look innocently at her despite not knowing what trash was for a human. After an embarrassing moment of teaching Arcee how to use the shower, in which she turned it all the way down and let out a screech and then turned it all the way up and jumped out of the shower right in front of poor June causing the mother to quickly turn away. Arcee didn't seem bothered by this at all and once figured out how to use the shower never realised the embarrassed flush on the poor nurses face.

June now sat in front of the stove mixing a quick dinner for more than she had originally planned, she heard the loud footsteps of the other people in the house coming down the creaky stairs.

"Jack, could you set the table for me please?" She called, not even to bother to turn around and see if her son was there, hearing her sons footsteps in the pack of others.

"Yeah sure mom." He replied and she heard the opening of drawers and the clinks of cutlery being taken out of their places and putting onto the table.

"What are you doing June?" She heard the soft voice of Optimus ask from behind of her, she turned to look at him as the dinner was almost ready and didn't need any cautious looking after. The three of them just stood awkwardly, unsure as what to do.

She smiled at him "I am making dinner for us, we all need to eat at certain times now."

"What's…'dinner'?" Wheeljack perked up, they all wore the confused innocent look on their faces which almost reminded her of Jack when he was younger and he would constantly ask her things that she never knew the answer to but humoured him anyways.

"Dinner is cooked food that we need to eat to keep our stomachs full. It's like when you all have energon at night except it's cooked food that's cooked in a way that it's a theme. Like today it's just mince meat so I have potatoes, peas and carrots."

"Oh." They all replied and continued to stand awkwardly.

With the dinner ready and the table set she scooped the meat up into five plates and gave them to Jack to take to the Autobots of which he had guided into the seats. Optimus sat next to Arcee and Wheeljack opposite the prime.

Next she poured them all a glass of water, she didn't think they were ready for the extreme sweetness of apple juice. She finally sat down next to Arcee at the head of the table and Jack sat next to Wheeljack. Picking up her fork she shovelled the hot foot onto the fork and put it into her mouth. The Autobots just stared at the two original humans in confusion.

"You uh, pick up the forks like we have and scoop it onto the fork and then eat it." Jack replied to their silent question. Nodding they all repeated the action June and Jack had done previously.

Suddenly they movement on the table became a lot more hurried, Wheeljack immediately took another larger scoop of foot and rammed it into his mouth, repeating the action straight after. Even Optimus and Arcee started earning quicker.

"You guys all right?" June asked with a list of humour in her voice.

"When you've only eaten the same thing for the last vorns, you forget how good other things taster" Arcee replied hurriedly.

The other three only nodded in response and then continued their raid.

* * *

After a hurried dinner June figured that they all must have been exhausted and started to plan bed plans.

"Right, it's late everyone I think it's time that we all figure out where everyone is sleeping."

The Autobots looked to her with confused optics once again.

"Time for recharge?" She suggested.

"Ohhh…" they replied in unison, realising what she meant.

Clapping her hands she spoke as she figured out everything in her head "right, Wheeljack can sleep on the couch, Optimus can sleep on the floor in Jack's room and Arcee can sleep in the spare bedroom."

With all sleeping arrangements thought through they started getting ready for bed. June lent arcee some of jacks smaller clothes, her being even smaller than June, and gave some of Jack's newer bed clothes to the two men. With clothes sorted she showed them to the bathroom and showed them how to brush their teeth, she also advised that Optimus and Wheeljack get washed which meant she had to teach them how to wash two more times.

The first to finish was Wheeljack who stepped downstairs as she leant against a counter next to the coffee machine, a new cup in her hand. She had brought a duvet down as well as some pillows for the wrecker.

"So uh, how do I do this…'sleeping' thing anyways doc?" He muttered as he stared Perturbed at the made bed.

"Right, just get in under the, thick blanket and put your head on the white thing. Close your eyes and just either think about something pleasant or clear your mind." She instructed to him.

"Right, so just that okay…seems easy enough." He replied unconfidently as he got underneath the covers.

"Yep, just that. You're doing great, you'll be asleep in no time. Haha, goodnight Wheeljack." And with that she turned the living room lights off and walked upstairs. As she reached the stairs she heard Jack repeating the same thing to Optimus. Figuring that she needn't repeat what she'd said more than two times she went to where Arcee was sleeping.

Walking into her room, she noticed that the femme had already sort of figured it out, laying in bed with a fluffy pillow behind her head, noticing June she looked at her and June barely missed the worried expression she had worn just a second ago.

"You already have this down? I'm impressed." She greeted, voice soft and motherly. She reckoned that the previously two wheeler was not used to new situations and that she wasn't as war hardened as she made out to be.

"Sometimes when Jack and I go out, he falls asleep. At first I thought he'd glitches or worse, but after waking him up suddenly he explained to me what it was he was doing. Now if we go out and he falls asleep I just listen to him and then teleport him back to here where I put him somewhere for you to find him." She replied, voice laced with contentment.

"So why are you worried then?" June asked.

"Humans call them nightmares, we call them memory lapses." She stared ahead at nothing again, June had seen that look too many times on patients that had gone through hell and back. She hated that look, that look had taken Jack's father away.

"You have nightmares? I know, you don't have to tell me, I think I have a good enough idea of what they are about." June went and sat on the edge of the bed where Arcee's feet weren't resting.

"I don't want to recharge and have them" she replied again.

June, coming to a motherly conclusion replied again "look, I'll leave a small light on and if you have one of these nightmares you come to me or Jack. I'm pretty sure Jack knows about them considering by how many times I've found him sleeping next to you in the morning. I know, you're a big grown up soldier, but even soldiers slept with night lights once."

Arcee smiled slightly and June returned it.

"Good night Arcee."

"Goodnight June."

And with that she left the room and went into hers turning all the lights off but the small one she promised to keep on. Slowly she shut the door to her bedroom behind her.

Goodnight indeed….


End file.
